I Love You
by SilkyTresses
Summary: Kaname x Yuuki, and Aido X Sayori. A youthful story about two couples who are destined to together are able to unwrap life many mysteries on their pursuit of peace and love and happiness together.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

❶

It was a stormy night in December, and school was about wrapping up. Kaname put on his winter coat and exited his dorm room. Right about the end of the pave way towards the Headmaster Cross's office he began to realize he missed something. He turned around suddenly and hit a young day class girl with her bag, and it fell out of her hands and hit the floor. She was a gasp and stared into his eyes. Kaname murmured, "Sorry." Then he reached down and picked up her bag, and he never let go of her eyes. "I am usually not that clumsy, but I guess this is the first time." "Oh I see," said the day class girl. She shuffled off with her possessions. Her name is Sayori, and she is Yuuki's friend and Kaname knew this. Kaname is very passionate about Yuuki, and any friend of Yuuki is a friend of his. He kept walking.

Meanwhile at the night class dorm Kain was playing "what" a card game with Aido, small music was playing in the background, as some of the night class girls were playing around and making fools out themselves. It was a slow night and they were twirling around because night class was over, and Kaname had just left. Kaname is stoic and he demands privacy, as well as obedience. He can be a nice guy, but people tend to let their guard down when he is gone. It makes sense. He is a pureblood, and respect is the order of the day. Kain spied out one of the night class dorm windows, and saw the altercation between Kaname and Sayori. He smiled. He wondered if Kaname bumped into her on purpose to get know more about her personality. Sara walked in, and she motioned for the guys to come over.

Sayori slowly walked into her dorm room. Yuuki yelled, "What's up beauty?" Sayori smiled, "I ran into your boyfriend." Yuuki blushed. "He is not my boyfriend yet," thought Yuuki. "He hasn't asked me out for dinner or a date you know," replied Yuuki. Yuuki starred off into space, and beginning remember the old days in Headmaster's Cross house with Kaname coming over now and then. One day she ran out in her beautiful pink coat hand-made by Cross and greeted Kaname by calling out his name in the snowy night. "Happy birthday Kaname-sama!" Kaname hugged her warmly and corrected her, "No, happy birthday to you…"Hey, what are you thinking about?" questioned Sayori. Yuuki blushed again. She repeated what she thought. Sayori said, "How cute." Suddenly there was a howling of the wind, and grew steadily menacing. "Goodnight Sayori," Yuuki said as she abruptly shut down the window slide.

Across at Cross's office Kaname sat crossed and observed the Headmaster head on. Cross had on his pair of eyeglasses and looked hurriedly at his notes as the storm was brewing. "It seems that we have a good difference in the day class, by the name of Sayori." "Really." noted Kaname. "Yes," Cross replied. Quizzically he asked if he knew her. "I bumped into her this evening…I understand school is wrapping up, and I might not seem important but she is a friend of Yuuki." Cross understood. "She is beyond a genius and is very gifted in biology and has an unusual knack for Archaeology. A professor suggested she pursue that area." Kaname stared blankly. "That's it." Cross said, "The rest is I love you Kaname, Sara, Takuma…blahblah." Kaname walked over to the mini bar, and poured himself a scotch, and he retorted, "What about Yuuki?" Cross raised an eyebrow, and slumped in his chair, "I am not about ready to let her go for a consummate marriage with you Kaname." "Understood," said Kaname.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holidays**

❷

The day class packed out for Holidays, and the night class followed shortly afterwards. It made Yuuki sad to see Sayori go but Sayori promised to write letters to her to keep her updated on her life. Kaname stopped earlier to say goodbye and gave her a hug as him and his gang of friends entered a limousine to head off to Aido's house to spend their holidays. Seiren went off on some personal business for Kaname separately from the gang. Yuuki watched as the Aido mansion's limousine speed off with the vampires, and snow began to slowly fall. "What's the big deal with Kaname anyway?" Zero propped up. Yuuki turned 180 degrees around and caught her breath. "No, big deal!" she said. She turned back to the window, and asked, "How was your family like Zero, before you met Cross I mean?" Zero stiffened, "Why do you ask?" "I mean it would be nice to go home for holidays sometimes, and see your real parents you know, and enjoy grandmother's cooking, and grandfather's games." She turned around and looked at him, "School and more school can sometimes be...don't mind me I miss Sayori…" "And Kaname obviously," Zero interrupted, "We could go looking for information on your family, knowing that you were lost in the snow can be traumatizing I know." "You promise?" questioned Yuuki with a pleading look on her face. "Yes, Yuuki I promise," said Zero. Yuuki went off to the home where Cross, Zero and her shared after she said goodbye.

Yuuki soaked in her bubble bath, and wiped her legs tentatively with her bath sponge. She leaned her hair back and began to force her to wonder about her past; slowly but surely her mind became unstable, and her memories became bloody and she screamed. "Is everything alright?" Zero screamed back as he tried to barge into the bathroom. "It's ok." Yuuki quietly replied. Zero stood still outside the door, and he held himself back from desperately grabbing her and promising she would be safe.

Seiren stealthy arrived at the Aido's mansion balcony where the whole gang where. Kaname motioned for her to come forward. She gave her report concerning matters of the Vampire council, and Takuma Ichijo's grandfather's business with the night world. "There is also the matter of Yuuki," Seiren said, "She screamed in pain." "Watch her for a while with Zero and report back later. He doesn't know what he is up against," replied Kaname. "Understood," said Seiren and went off. Aido looked across the room at Kaname and said, "Hey." Sara and Rima where in the garden looking at roses, some of them where blue, very beautiful. "What's up Aido?" said Kaname calmly. "I was thinking about looking through the Kuran history books so that I can be more of assistance to you." "I am listening," said Kaname. Aido continued, "It looks shaky but the Kuran tale is a bloody legend wrapped around myths, and promises of grandeur for those who seek Kuran blood, but it always goes south for the drinkers of Kuran blood." "Hey, don't harass poor Kaname," Takuma said hugging him. "Ha! Ha!" said Kain. Aido sighed. He stood up and begun to wander around his mansion, and thoughts of the goddess like Sayori drifted through his mind. At the moment, Sayori was writing a letter to Yuuki telling her that she has arrived home safely


	3. Chapter 3

**Sayori**

❸

Sayori looked through her suitcase from school for a notepad. She had just mailed her letter to Yuuki. Her mother was brewing some hot chocolate downstairs. The time was 11: pm, and her father had given her a quick kiss, before he left for late night meeting; it was for the bank he works for. Sayori smiled at the splendid piece of poetry she had written in school for Aido-senpai. She began to reprint it on some colored pink paper with a purple ink for her mom to encast in a frame. As she wrote the piece on the paper it begun to dance on the page, it happens sometimes when her mind is excited about her project. The pink paper is unfinishable, therefore it never ends in its usage; more keeps appearing. The purple ink comes in jar with an iron pen, and the weight is light enough while the paper is sturdy enough. "Sayori your drink is ready!" Mrs. Wakaba called. Sayori was still busy. Suddenly a cool breeze drifted into room, and she was stunned. The curtains of her room kept moving. She gingerly got up, and went towards the window to close it and keep the draft from flowing in.

Aido was outside her window. He had left the gang recently, and just wanted to hang around the Wakaba home before Mr. Wakaba came back to keep Sayori and her mom safe. In any case, Yuuki had mentioned to Kaname about a poem she was writing for a night class student. Aido overheard their conversation, and became anxious. He stuffed his hands in his pocket as he observed come towards the window to close it.

Sayori noticed a male figure outside her window. She sensed it was Aido. She had a knack for sensing who was around, but her senses where particularly heightened when Aido was near her. She reached over quickly and moved her pale pastel cream aside to close the window. She took a quick peak outside, and nobody was there. As she sighed, she saw her cup of hot chocolate on her bedside table. Mrs. Wakaba still remained in the room. Her eyes caught the beautiful poem her daughter was writing. "Who is it for?" she politely asked. The polite question did not lower Sayori's indignation. Mrs. Wakaba knew this and stepped aside and smiled. She started leaving the room. "It's for Aido mom!" she yelled sensing her mom was unhappy. Mrs. Wakaba grinned, "Are you in love?" "Yes!" she gasped. That response threw them both off guard and they laughed off the budding tension in the room. Mrs. Wakaba handed her daughter her hot chocolate as Sayori kept her writings safe. Sayori sat on her bed and giggled as she drank the hot chocolate. Her mom struck her hair, and told her to just take her time. "He goes to my school, and he is really handsome," Sayori said. Mrs. Wakaba stroked her daughter's hair and replied, "He must be more than just handsome; he must someone incredible."

Aido overheard this conversion and stayed in his position behind a tree. He began to freeze up in happiness. Sayori knew he was there.

Mr. Wakaba was at a meeting with his board members at a bank called Ecolate. After the meeting was over they began to discuss the details of Sayori's possible beau. They knew he was a vampire, but they had a human in mind for her because the head chairman didn't believe in this type of relationship. They knew Aido was high up, and responsible enough to manage the relationship, but Sayori is so smart that they wanted her to have more human children just as special as her. Mr. Wakaba disagreed, and maintained the fact that his daughter and certainly Aido are old enough to know what they want in love and life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Deeper We Go**

❹

The holidays had gone on for a while now and Zero decided to take Yuuki to the Vampire Hunter Headquarters. Cross was also there. There were going to look over some archives to check about Yuuki's background. Yagari Toga was in the hall and he walked by them and asked what they were up to. Zero quickly explained their case. Yagari became curious and told them, "Please relay your findings to me later Zero." The two friends walked away towards the archive room where Yuuki's past information was contained. Yagari was particularly concerned about this because he recalled the unusually warm hug from Kaname to Yuuki on a particular night, and not being mean-spirited he just knew that was out of place for the pure blood. He moved on.

Cross was in the archive room, and to his joy he hugged Yuuki and motioned for Zero to come and receive a hug and he declined. A staff of the Headquarters walked in to observe what they were doing. They began checking the records of Yuuki from when she was discovered on that faithful snowy day. It took a bit of a while for the three of them to discover anything. Zero noted the bloody trail from Yuuki's discovery by Kaname, and suggested that they check Kaname relation to Yuuki prior to that night. Cross nodded. As they were about to check that records it caught fire, and burnt up. Zero tried desperately to save it but to no avail.

Back at the Aido mansion, Kain went around the mansion seeking Ruka. He was in love with her, and he knew Ruka was fascinated by the pure blood Kaname, but he believed with time it would wane as he seemed bent on having Yuuki all to himself. She found her in the tea room with Sara and Rima. Biscuits and teacakes lay beautiful on the table before them and they were discussing about Kaname, Rima was trying to interject about how her boyfriend Shiki Senri was doing. Kain sat down with the girls and said, "So you are still talking about Kaname?" "Save me Kain," Rima said. Kain laughed. Sara and Ruka were still serious. Kain started discussing about what Zero and Yuuki were up to at the Vampire Headquarters. The girls listened intently. Ruka commented, "I can believe they are digging in Kaname's past." Kain waved, "It's not like that." "What's it like then?" said Ruka. "Well," replied Kain, "Yuuki drew this." He pulled up a photo from his jean pocket and showed them. They gasped.

It was the most ancient Kuran symbol. A symbol that was a wildly known in the vampire world as a remembrance of the Kurans departure from humans; their progenitors.

Cross took his adopted children back home in a car to their little bungalow at Cross Academy. Yuuki was asleep. After the fire Yuuki decided to draw a symbol she saw in her memory, and which she also glimpsed in the fire. It calmed her down. The staff of the headquarters had taken the picture. A quick bribe had gotten Kain the picture. Cross, all knowing, knew this. Zero was alert as Cross's driver took them home. Earlier before Cross adopted the Yuuki and Zero he was supposed to be the leader of the Vampire Hunter Headquarters but he had decided to drop his sword for peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Perfect Rose**

❺

The was noise and chattering all over Cross Academy as school had resumed, and the beautiful aura of the calmed winter made everyone pleased. There were all looking forward to spring when the most beautiful flowers bloom. The captain of the day class gestured for Yuuki to come over to the day class dorms because she was causing a scene chatting with Kaname. Zero was right behind her though. The day class girls snickered. Kaname handed Yuuki a rare rose in a glass case he handpicked and put in resin to last. Yuuki was enamored, "Thanks!" At the same time Kaname handed Zero a dummy doll. Without skipping a beat with Kaname Zero destroyed the dummy doll. POOF! It deflated.

When Yuuki got back to her dorm room some of the day class dorm complex girls were there and they demanded to see this gift. Some leaned over to get a quick look before she unveiled it. It was startling a bloody red rose with a perfect stem and an ever-green leaves. They all held their breath to admire it. Sayori walked in quietly in the room and joined the crowd. Yuuki noticed Sayori's presence and broke the stillness by saying "Hi Sayori!" "Have you seen the flower Sayori?" "The flower is amazing!" "Its official this gift shows Kaname is serious with Yuuki!" the girls chattered. Sayori looked at it and was excited as well, as the girls trooped out of the dorm to relay the exciting news to others. Sayori dropped her box in the closet. Not yet unpacking, she flew and gave Yuuki a big hug and the best friends danced together. "You with your rose and me with my poetry we are lucky girls you know!" "Poetry!" yelled Yuuki, "I haven't forgotten about that I bought a box that you can put it in and by the way I have a secret just for you." Sayori stilled with curiosity. Yuuki wrote something:

BALL ROOM DANCE FOR "DAY" AND "NIGHT" AT 8PM SATURDAY

"It's a perfect time for you to hand over your gift, and by the way quickly run to the tailor to get a perfect outfit." said Yuuki. "No better time than the present, let's go to the tailors," said Sayori. "I don't think I am going Sayori. I am busy tonight," murmured Yuuki, "But have fun at the tailors." Sayori blew a kiss and darted off. Yuuki began to get ready to go to Cross's bungalow to prepare some dinner for him and his friends from the Vampire Hunter Academy.

It was a light day at the tailors except with a few night and day class girls that had heard about the ball before people rushed to get their clothes perfectly made. Sayori stood in line at San's Dressmakers Boutique. There were two girls ahead and other girls were with consultants. Sayori already knew what she wanted. She had already sketched a dream dress for dancing with Aido. Soon it was her turn and the Madame of the Boutique was ready for her. She saw her sketch and complimented her artistic abilities. She took her measurements, and gave a price quote. Her jaw dropped. Aido leaned forward and said, "I will pay for it." Sayori was stunned and then she blushed when the Madame quickly took Aido's money. Aido smiled and wished the Madame Adieu. He turned to Sayori and asked for her name confidently. She smiled and told him her name and said wryly, "And yours." Aido grinned, "Call me Aido which I prefer to idol."

Kaname smiled as beautiful Yuuki had just left Cross Bungalow where she prepared a nice meal. She didn't know he would be part of the meeting. Cross didn't tell her so that she won't get edgy and take forever. Yuuki reached her dorm room and took a cool shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**A GAME**

❻

Day class students were arranging the school's assembly hall for the ball dance. There were pink carnations, purple tulips and of course red roses for your eyes to feast on and no one was allowed to meddle with the flowers. A game was to be played were everyone got a number from a basket at the front door and danced with the person the number coordinated with. There were two separate baskets: one for boys and one for girls. Zero was around watching the day boys and girls set it up. Sara and Rima were observing the day class girls set up the party as they both ignored an annoyed Zero who glared at them from time to time.

Later on that night before 8 pm. Kaname buttoned up his starched day class uniform and slipped on his dinner jacket. He was looking forward to the dance especially since he bought his intended date Yuuki a while chiffon dress, and he had a rose in his breast pocket to play in her hair. Yuuki didn't want to come at first, but the beautiful dress changed her mind. Kain was downstairs with Rukia and they were chatting about the daily events. Aido was praying in his mind that the ballot he picked matched Sayori. Shiki smiled gently at Aido's trepidation with Rima on his arm.

It was past 8 pm and a laughing Yuuki and Sayori headed the ball with a few girls ahead and behind. They took about an hour to prep and get ready. They were all excited. Upon arrival Yuuki and Sayori walked in and their beauty caught everyone's eye. They both picked up ballots. Sayori's eyes met and straight laced eye from Aido. Boys and girls were separated in the ballroom. They were all waiting for their numbers to be called. Kaname didn't pick a ballot much to most of the girls' dismay because they were watching. Kain and Rukia didn't pick ballots either. A host from the day class greeted all of them and listed the events of the evening:

Drinks

Appetizers

Headmaster Speech

DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!  
DRINKS! DRINKS! DRINKS!

The appetizers include shrimp a la carte, and sausage rolls while the drinks include light alcoholic pink champagne, and fruit punch.

Cross made a short speech and teared up to Zero's annoyance about how delighted he was that the night and day class showed and asked the band to begin. Kain called Yuuki to Kaname's side on the balcony before the ballots were read.

To Aido happiness, he and Sayori shared a dance.

Kaname and Yuuki skip awkwardly to the beat as he handed her a rose. Kain and Rukia just stood silently together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aido & Sayori**

❼

Aido and Sayori moved slowly together on the dance floor. Their eyes locked on each other from time to time. The orchestra included a petite singer, violins of different sizes, and a piano. The people on the floor got lost in the music. It was very beautiful. Cross academy is not just any ordinary school. It is elite and very expensive. It is located in a recluse area on top of a hill. Close by the school is a small town which includes restaurants, boutiques, tea shops and apartment complexes. Across a beautiful field are country homes. The students are few in number and are all geniuses. Aido turned Sayori around and she giggled. A small group of day students started observing their obvious chemistry, while the night class had stopped dancing entirely. Yuuki had departed to see a mysterious night class student called Maria. An angry Kaname commanded Zero to follow her, and under his breath he fumed. "Are you alright?" asked Takuma. Takuma was always wary of Kaname's anger.

"How old are you Aido-senpai?" asked Sayori. "Senpai is it?" questioned Aido. Sayori blushed. "Aido, then." She said. "Eighteen years old," said Aido as he pulled her closely. Many students held their breath at the spectacle. Aido whispered, "How old are you then?" "Seventeen," said Sayori not missing a beat to the music. Aido lifted her up in the air and put her down. They were both silent for a moment as they both imagined their relationship blossoming.

Kain and Rukia shrugged and began to dance to. Rukia was concerned about Kaname's anger and wondered why Aido was still having fun knowing the situation with Kaname. The songstress of the orchestra kept chirping away with her bird like voice. Aido started telling Sayori about when he was child and he used to make houses with sand. "Interesting," said Sayori, "I used to make cup castles." They both started laughing. Kain tapped Aido's shoulder. Aido turned around. "Something came up…" started Kain. "K-A-I-N. I want you to meet Sayori, my soon to be girlfriend," said Aido. Sayori genuflected. Kain bowed quickly, and apologized as he was about to drag Aido, Aido quickly gave Sayori a peak. The boys headed out of the ball room. As they left Aido caught a cold looking Kaname. Some of Sayori corridor girls in the day class dormitory crowded her.

"When did this love affair begin?" demanded the dorm captain name Tulip. The other girls looked stern and let Tulip lead the questioning. Tulip has been dorm captain for three years. This was a four year academy, and Tulip was one of the older girls, a year older than Sayori, making her eighteen years old, she was responsible sometimes brash but she is a great girl. Sayori quickly told them that she had always had nice thoughts about Aido. Tulip continued, "You are always so quiet and reserved Sayori. You don't go crazy when the Night class comes out of their dormitories, and you seem like you don't care about either of them." "I do care," Sayori said quietly, "I just have special feelings for a particular one." The girls hushed. "Where is Yuuki?" Sayori quipped. Tulip smiled and took Sayori with her arm. "Yuuki is not here, but I would like to get to know you." said Tulip, "Follow me." Sayori followed Tulip to a table.

Maria was with Yuuki and Zero. There was a quarrel going on with them Maria a pureblood that invaded their school wanted Yuuki's blood. To make matters worse, this pureblood was the one who turned Zero into a level E vampire at a young age. Zero was able to save Yuuki as she got away he managed to use an anti-vampire weapon and shoot Maria. Kaname wrapped his arms around a runaway Yuuki and wiped her memory of the encounter.

Sayori stood outside the Night class dorms with her present to Aido. The gatekeeper let her in since it was a special night. Some of the night class girls questioned this. She walked in and towards Aido, and handed him her present. Aido beamed, and hugged her. He dragged her to his dorm room and she skipped drastically behind him. Kaname had not yet come back in from the night's events. In his sprawling dorm room that he shared with Kain he handed her a bottle of water. He motioned for her to sit on his bed, and he sat beside her. Sayori drank a bit of the water. Aido hurriedly opened his present. He was stunned by the framed poem on the beautiful pink sheet. As he read it he could hear some music and the poem danced. He was entertained. He looked softly at Sayori and asked politely, "Where did you get it?" Sayori was surprised that the poem danced for Aido. She explained to him, "It happens when my mind is excited about a project. Mentally I leave a heart song behind." Aido read that poem gingerly. He leaned over and kissed Sayori. His arms ran up her back and he leaned her forward and let his tongue check out the concaves of her mouth. Sayori was enamored and she couldn't help holding his biceps, and leaning back and forth. Kain walked in and say, "Hey!" The both looked at Kain. Luckily there was no lipstick on Aido's lips. Rukia peeped in and didn't say a word. Rukia walked down to her room, and came back to Kain and Aido's room. Sayori looked at her. Rukia handed Sayori a towel, toothbrush, a night gown and a day dress for Saturday. She smiled at a happy Sayori. They girls both shook hands. The next thing she did was drag Kain away from the room.

Aido and Sayori slept that night in each other's arms, while Kaname spent the night playing chess quietly and looking out the window; he recollected the night's events.


	8. Chapter 8

**We are all Together**

❽

The night events brought about a lot of discussion in Cross Academy, the small town, the Vampire Hunter Headquarters and the governing council for the vampires. Maria's disappearance trumped Aido and Sayori romantic evening together. The discovery that Aido and Kain last night was that Maria, their quiet student, was Hio Shizuka. Zero had killed her. The vampire governing council is ruminating about this. They have their laws and they believe in protecting purebloods. Hio Shizuka is a pure blood vampire. Shizuka is known wildly through the night world as a villain to Zero. At a tender young age Zero's parents were killed and his twin brother was taken away by Shizuka. Shizuka was the one that killed Zero's parents as well. The whereabouts of Zero's twin brother now is unknown. Shizuka has been impersonating a weak vampire named Maria.

Five days after the ball room, the day class was rowdy again over the night class. This time they were less rowdy over Aido. Tulip made it clear that he was Sayori's boyfriend since she slept over and shared a kiss with him. Yuuki smiled coyly at Kaname who nodded as he led the night class to their classrooms. Tulip grinned as Aido and Sayori exchanged a sweet smile as he watched her walk off to her room. Shiki was alarmed. Shiki heard about the last night's event, and believe him; he was just as concerned about Aido's love life as he was with Shizuka. Shiki looked at Kaname's face to see what he was thinking. Kaname was looking at Shiki. He was happy someone else had observed that Aido had gone too far. The blood lust was there, but Aido was holding it back, at this rate it won't be too long…

It was 9pm in the evening. Zero was patrolling the academy ground with Yuuki. Tonight is quiet said Zero. Zero was pleased. He kept patrolling. Yuuki was looking all around the grounds for signs of day class students trying to get close to the night class. It was clear. The night class knows the day class students are all humans, but the day class students do not know that the night class students are all vampires! That's the biggest secret of Cross Academy. Headmaster Cross set it up this way to teach peace among the different species, particularly the vampires towards the humans who are considered fragile. Cross is a vampire hunter, a retired one, who has many secrets that will be revealed later. Shizuka deaths shook the night world, and also Cross because it occurred at his academy.

"Hello young lady," asked a man standing alone. Yuuki turned around and looked at the man who suddenly appeared in the Cross Academy Yard. "How may I help you?" asked Yuuki. "I am looking for Zero," the man politely replied. Yuuki suddenly realized he was vampire and blurted out, "He is not around!" "Unfortunate!" replied the man and then SWISH, he darted forward with his claws that now protruded from his fingers. Zero in a split second blocked the advancing enemy from Yuuki, and pushed Yuuki backwards. Before Zero knew it, more vampires from the Governing council for the vampires appeared. Zero stood alert ready to have a fight. Suddenly the entire night class came to stop the intended murders that the intruding vampires were planning with Zero and Yuuki.

"Stand down," said a too calm Kaname. Takuma stood silently and thought that thought to him that these intruding vampires are mad to attack Yuuki. In Takuma's vampire heart, he was seething; one could only imagine the depths of hatred Kaname had for the man that dared to harm Yuuki. Kaname cut of the attackers hand after he boldly declared, "The vampire governing council has ordered the execution of Zero for the murder of Hio Shizuka." Yuuki was shocked but didn't move from her place. The attacker yelled after his hand was cut off and disappeared in ashes. The attacker did not give his name. He was the apparent leader, and the vampires with him were silent. The attacker explained that vampire governing council would need an explanation. Every one of the intruding vampires disappeared.

"I didn't need your help," said Zero. Kaname squarely said, "Really."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kick Back**

❾

Kaname set up a meeting with the vampire governing body, in particular the senate group had demanded his attention to the Hio Shizuka matter. Zero watched as Kaname, Kain and Takuma marched off to the limosine that would take them to the senate meeting. Zero didn't say a word. He just watched them go. Yuki smiled at Kaname and then ran off. Kain asked Takuma when they had settled down in the limosine, "Why is your grandfather so bothered about Zero?" Takuma shrugged. Then he thought about for a second and said, "He is a private member of the senate." "Really," said Kaname. Takuma nodded. The driver speed off to the meeting

Aido was walking through the dorms. The vampire females were looking at him with pleasant smiles. One of the ladies twirled around for their noble vampire, and gave a cute laugh. "What do you think of me babe?" asked Sara. "Exquisite," said Aido. Sara looked round Aido and walked off. Aido left his dorms, and went to look for Zero. In front of the male day class dorms stood Sayori, and Yuki. Yuki wanted to talk to Zero, and Sayori was jumping a hopscotch mark on the floor. "Aido!" exclaimed Sayori. Aido swung over and gave her a quick wet kiss. "Hey! Not here!" shouted Tulip. A day class boy motioned Zero to window to observe a happy Aido. Zero screamed for him to leave the premises. Aido hugged Sayori and said, "No." Zero jumped out the window. "Waah!" exclaimed Aido and ran off. Zero bolted after him. Sayori looked at the day class boy that alerted Zero to her boyfriend with crazed eyes. He laughed.

At the Senate Meeting, Kaname sat at the head seat and everyone took their places for the meeting to begin. A member named Alex asked Kaname, "Given the history and the nature of Zero, you know he is bordering on Level E, why do we spare him for such an abominable act?" Kaname replied, "A Level E is one who blood has been drunk by a pure blood, and it so happens that in this case that the pureblood is Hio Shizuka. It is sin to create a Level E vampire for unnecessary cases like Zero in question." A lady vampire smiled and asked, "It's too late n for Zero, he is impressively strong I know, aren't noble vampires responsible for extinguishing Level E?" Kaname nodded, "Yes." The lady vampire continued, "He didn't even drink her blood?" Kaname replied, "No, he didn't. Zero detests being a vampire. He is more interested in a vampire cure. Grandfather Ichijo quipped in, "I don't support this academy, but because of you Kaname…" Kaname held his hand, and Grandfather Ichijo stopped complaining. "I take full responsibility for Cross Academy and its inhabitants"

"Whip us something up," said a stretched out Aido with his girlfriend. Zero glared and dragged Yuki to the kitchen. They began to cook some noodles with simple vegetables. Aido played with Sayori's hand and giggled, and then he became serious, and asked her, "Do you know I am a vampire?" Sayori leaned back, "What?" Aido showed her his teeth, and his eyes became bloody red. Sayori gasped. Aido bite her. Zero smelt the blood and ran into the dining area of Cross's home. He was about to pull Aido off, when Aido suddenly stopped. "I don't apologize," said Aido "Is the food ready?" An alert Yuki quickly dished out some noodles for Aido and Sayori to eat. Aido used a handkerchief to wipe Sayori's throat and he washed it carefully as they both washed their hands before they ate. Zero and Yuki went to clean up the kitchen.

Sayori ate her noodles, and looked at Aido who had his hands across the table lightly touching her other hand as they ate; just like Yuki she was alert and unlike Yuki shocked. Yuki came in from time to time to smile. "You are special like me Sayori. You have magic blood that's why you can make that beautiful poem dance and sing," said Aido. "Your magic hasn't developed much but I can help you with by giving you alchemy training." Zero controlled himself as he heard their conversation. Aido was being reckless knowing fully well that Zero was Level E. When they finished their meal, Aido asked, "Do you have more food?" Zero had some cake as he was about to cut it he swiped a stunned Yuki. Zero's eyes glared and turned to Yuki. Yuki gave him her thumb and started shocking it. Sayori caught a surprised Aido's face. Aido stood up silently. Sayori followed his lead. They love couple walked out on an engrossed Zero sucking Yuki's blood. Aido took Sayori out to an ice cream shop. This shop had a hidden room for vampires. Aido took her in. Aido didn't order anything, he just observed Sayori eating a Banana split. He told her about how Zero's blood lust had gotten the better of him, and this being the second time.

The driver opened the limosine door for Kaname to get in. Kaname sat in followed by Takuma and Kain. Kaname looked outside the window and missed Yuki.

Shiki was trying to calm the night class down about the beautiful blood shed by Aido, and also Yuki's blood. Sara was reading a book minding her business with Rukia who was reading one also. Rima tried to calm the night class down too. A lot had happened today. Tulip heard from the town people about Aido and Yuki's date, and smiled. She was happy a day class girl actually got to date a night class girl instead of just hailing and cat-calling them.

Aido returned Sayori to her dorm room, and pecked her cheek and said, "I love you." Sayori said, "I love you too." They both kissed gently. He left with her a book on alchemy. As Aido was walking back to his dorm room he was cornered by Kaname. Aido didn't say a much except, "I love her." Kaname stilled and let him go. Kaname already knew everything that happened. "Be careful Aido," Kaname warned. Aido smiled and ran off to the dorms. Kain held Rukia in his arms that night. Kaname's reaction to Yuki's encounter with Zero broke her heart. Rukia had hoped Zero drank Hio Shizuka blood, and the Zero and Yuki would be together, however, it seemed Kaname would not let that happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**I Love You**

❿

Time was moving very fast at Cross academy. Spring was in full bloom and the yard had patches of beautiful flowers. Tulip was walking around the day class corridors with her notebook. She had a meeting with Yagari Toga the instructor of the ethics class. It was the wee hours of a Monday morning. Yagari Toga also taught the night ethics. Yuki was up brushing her teeth. Sayori was reading her alchemy book in bed. The day class dormitory is calm.

Aido got up early. He had just taken a shower and was buttoning up his night class white colored uniform. He was pretty excited today. He had a big surprise for Sayori. He tucked it in his shirt pocket, and put his jacket on. In the dining hall, Kaname sat quietly with Takuma. They were having buttered toast and coffee. Kaname spoke gently to Takuma about his Grandfather Ichijo. It had come to Kaname's knowledge that the old man was planning the extinguishing of all purebloods. He hoped to achieve it by getting all of them to gang up on each other. In addition, he was connected to the reason why Hio Shizuka masqueraded as Maria. Kaname relayed this information to Takuma. Takuma was upset.

Kain and Rukia were playing a game of chess. They had joined Kaname and Takuma for breakfast earlier but left quickly because they both seemed intent on ignoring. Rukia was laughing as she played. Kain was serious about playing to win. Rukia nudged Kain, "You are not smarter than me you know." Kain was caught off guard. He beamed at a puzzled Rukia.

At the day class mathematics lesson, Aido stood alone outside the class. Zero knew this and looked at Sayori and said, "You have a guest." The teacher told Zero, "Please keep quiet." The teacher continued instructing the class on calculus. When it was over Sayori and Yuki walked over to the classroom door. Aido quickly bowed and took Sayori's books Yuki. Sayori turned to Yuki and had a faint smile. Yuki shrugged. "Please dear?" Sayori asked. "Sure darling," said Yuki. Zero patted Yuki and took her books and walked towards the next class. "Coming?" asked Zero. "Bye!" Yuki speed off to Zero, and they both walked away. Aido took Sayori by the arm and walked off. Kaname was in his room at that moment and held the curtain; Takuma was out the door. Kaname asked for a picnic to be set up for him and Yuki and he instructed Kain by the phone to bring Yuki to the scene by 2pm. Kain was cool. Kain went down to the kitchen and ordered a picnic with a maid and chef. He suggested some tomato and basil sandwiches with some mayonnaise and a drop of mayonnaise. An optional sandwich included beef and sauerkraut with an olive oil dressing. The bread of choice was oatmeal raisin. Desert included orange-lemon cake, and drinks included sweet raspberry tea and water of course. Kain went over during the day class lunch bread and called Yuki over. "Kaname wants you for a picnic style lunch," said Kain. Yuki was stunned and followed Kain sheepishly. Zero followed behind. Upon arrival, Kaname bid Yuki over and bid Kain farewell. He said no word to Zero. Yuki sat primly on the picnic mat, and smiled at Kaname. Zero fell behind but remained quietly in their midst. Yuki grabbed a sandwich. Kaname's head fell. He looked at her romantically. Yuki didn't look at him. She just ate.

Aido sat by the riverside with Sayori. It was lightly windy. Sayori suddenly tackled him, and they rolled over tackling each other and laughing. It was fun. Half a mile away was some Day class girls. They were engrossed in the action. Tulip was there. She had noticed when Sayori skipped class, and had challenged this action before Headmaster Cross. Many girls agreed that this romance was being usurped by actual school work. Aido noticed the girls before Sayori and told her not to bother. He had gotten permission from Headmaster Cross. Tulip was stunned by this. Aido stroked Sayori's hair, and began to tell her about his family life. He told her about his sister, and her beautiful blonde hair, and how ecstatic she was to see the picture of you he had. He pulled out a box and opened it up. Sayori eyes glistened instantly. "It's so soon…" said Sayori about the engagement ring, "I love you." "Not more than I darling, I love you too," said Aido. Tulip spotted the ring and screamed as Aido placed it on Sayori finger. The other girls followed by screaming. Aido responded to the screams by lifting up Sayori in his arms and twirling her in his arms. Later on that evening he matched the happy crowd down for dinner at a sophisticated hotel.

Kaname watched from his dorm room at the excited day class girls. Yuki was in the stairwell of the day classrooms, and saw Sayori off. No one had the time to tell them they were leaving, because they were overjoyed. Yuki was running towards the window to wave to Sayori, when Kaname appeared and held her to his chest and said boldly, "I love you Yuki with all my heart." Kaname vanished as suddenly as he came. Yuki breathed, "I love you too."


End file.
